inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Saikyou Eleven Hadou
Saikyou Eleven Hadou (最強イレブン波動, lit. Strongest Eleven Surge) is a combination shoot hissatsu technique. Description ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Combine the powers of all of your teammates into the ball!"'' Users Anime only * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (King Arthur) *'King Arthur' *'Megane Kakeru' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (King Arthur) *'Megane Kakeru' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * (King Arthur) **'Amemiya Taiyou' **'Fei Rune' **'Kirino Ranmaru' **'Nanobana Kinako' **'Nishiki Ryouma' **'Nishizono Shinsuke' **'Shindou Takuto' **'Torb' **'Tsurugi Kyousuke' **'Zanark Avalonic' Info It was used by Matsukaze Tenma as the main user, and Tsurugi Kyousuke and Fei Rune as partners. The Lagoon's players tried to stop it, but it broke through them. Hosu used Zetsu Reverse World, but failed to stop it, and SARU then intervened. However, his attempt to stop it failed too, resulting into a goal and bringing the score back to 4-4. Chrono Storm used it again, with Fei as the main user this time, along with Tsurugi and Shindou Takuto as Tenma was busy facing off against SARU earlier. All the members of The Lagoon tried to stop it but it still went into tbe goal, making the score 5-4 for Chrono Storm. Usage The user dribbles with the ball, followed by two partners. When they jump, the background becomes rainbow-colored. The user advances flying and their teammates transform into golden arrows of light that reach the user, charging the ball with golden light. When there's enough light, the user shoots with the ball inside a golden sphere of light that emits rainbow flashes. Gallery Saikyou Eleven Hadou used by Fei.png|Saikyou Eleven Hadou used by Fei. Saikyou Eleven Hadou fully evolved to the level Kami (神) in Galaxy game.JPG|神 Saikyou Eleven Hadou in the Galaxy game. IG-13-063.PNG|IG-13-063. IG-16-075.PNG|IG-16-075. IGS-12-016.png|IGS-12-016. Slideshow Anime Saikyou Eleven Hadou 1.png Saikyou Eleven Hadou 2.png Saikyou Eleven Hadou 3.png Saikyou Eleven Hadou 4.png Saikyou Eleven Hadou 5.png Saikyou Eleven Hadou 6.png Saikyou Eleven Hadou 7.png Saikyou Eleven Hadou 8.png Saikyou Eleven Hadou 9.png Saikyou Eleven Hadou 10.png Video Anime ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *Although there are only three users, it uses the aura of all 11 players in the team, which is similar to The Earth. **The arrow-like shape that appears when this hissatsu is used also resembles the arrow-like effect when Fubuki, Endou and Gouenji use The Earth. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, when this move is used, the players who are participating are automatically Mixi Maxed if those were not in their Mixi Max forms. **To unlock it, Tenma must have 100% kizuna/bond with all the members of the Strongest Eleven In History and Tenma from Tenmas. This makes it the only move which requires 12 players to get unlocked in the Wii game. *The color of the background when Tenma uses this hissatsu resembles the wormhole when he and Raimon were traveling through time. This refers to their quest to find the "Saikyou Eleven" (strongest eleven), which is also the name of this hissatsu. *There is an error on the first TCG card of this hissatsu: Tsurugi has his normal skin color instead his Mixi Maxed one. Category:Combination hissatsu Category:Wind hissatsu